


Dreaming Of You

by KangAshley



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, M/M, OngNiel Week, Superpowers, ongniel week day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: Seongwoo can enter other people's dreams and comes across Daniel's.





	Dreaming Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short introduction, I'll add a second chapter that's more of the whole story hehe I just wanted this up for ongniel week!

For as long as Seongwoo had been conscious in his dreams, he figured out a special ability he had that no one else possessed. He could walk through other people’s dreams. The first time it happened he invaded his best friend, Minhyun’s, dream. He recalled it was about floating in the ocean and gazing at the bright blue sky above. He usually dreamt of peaceful dreams which explained why Minhyun was such a calm and collected person.

Just last week, he had been in his neighbor, Jisung’s, dream. Jisung had a busy mind, always fussing about how he should take care of his younger siblings so it came as no surprise when it was another busy dream. Jisung was pushing through a crowded street in the city, Seongwoo not far behind. Suddenly, someone spilled coffee on Jisung and he seemed really upset since he was on his way to a job interview. With a wave of his hand, Seongwoo rewound the dream and changed the course of Jisung’s path. Yes, with much effort, he could alter dreams as well. Jisung was a good guy, he deserved good dreams.

Tonight, it was a new person’s dream he had walked into. He found himself in an old antique shop. Strangely, the dream was lacking color. It’s almost as if a sepia filter was put on the dream. He roamed the antique shop, observing the knick-knacks on the shelves. The store’s bell above the door rang as a broad-shouldered man entered. Seongwoo’s heart stopped at the sight.

The man was absolutely gorgeous. And was absolutely making his way over to wear Seongwoo was. He had started to ask questions about the different products in the shop almost as if he worked there. Seongwoo looked at himself from an old dusty mirror and found that he was wearing a uniform that made it appear as though he was working there. Since he thought that this was only a dream, Seongwoo decided he was going along with his role.

“Why not get this music box?” Seongwoo motioned to a white porcelain treasure chest.

“What song does it play?” the handsome customer wondered, running his fingers delicately over the object.

“Canon in D,” Seongwoo replied from the top of his head. It was popular and probably the only one he knew to be appropriate for a music box. Unless someone wanted Beethoven’s Fur Elise to play instead.

“Cool, my name starts with the letter D. May I?” the other man asked, motioning if he could open the music box. Seongwoo nodded and when the lid was lifted, a soft piano tune was playing canon in D. “It’s beautiful, I’ll take it.” And Seongwoo thought the same thing. But about him.


End file.
